Team Chronicle Star Wars Saga: UFT Arc
by MasterM1
Summary: Team Chronicle enters a fighting tournament involving eight different worlds to use to Super Dragon Balls to resurrect Darth Darklord. Do our heroes stand a chance?
1. Episode 1: Homeward Bound

**Episode 1: Homeward Bound**

 _The time of connection…has come._

 **OP: Dragon Ball Galactic Mission Main Theme**

 **Narrator:** _Darth Darklord, also known as Galen…is dead, sacrificing himself to defeat Darth Sidious & save his galaxy from the evil Sith Lord. Meanwhile, Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, has been saved from the corruption that plagued him. However, victory has come at a great loss: The Jedi Order & the Republic are no more. Now, what will our heroes do?_

 _ **Several hours after Darklord's death…**_

 _The group has returned to the Jedi Temple & are sitting around. The heroes' ship is in the corner, & Galen's body lies near Moltar & Scarlet Fist. No one speaks._

 **Alkaline:** Captain, are you okay? You haven't said anything since…well, you know.

 **Captain Parkour:** …It should have been me, Al. I should've been the one to die.

 **Emo:** What are you talking about?

 **Captain Parkour:** Galen…he was a better hero than I'll ever be. He didn't deserve this fate. Look at me! I can talk a big fight, but really, I'm the weakest one here! I have no Ki, no magic, no fancy gadgets; I'm just a guy in spandex running around & speaking random nonsense! Face it, it should have been me. Compared to Galen…no one needs me.

 **Alkaline:** …We need you.

 **Emo:** Yeah, maybe you are weak, but you're still our leader.

 **Captain Parkour:** …Thanks guys.

 **Zombie Skater:** So…what should we do? With…Galen, I mean?

 **Sir Sayian:** We should give him a proper burial back home. He deserves the highest honors.

 **Stoplight Eye:** I don't know about you, but I'm ready for this vacation to be over. I ain't ever coming back here again.

 **Zombie Skater:** Same here. Let's go home.

 _The heroes gather up, Moltar carrying Galen's body, & board the ship. However, before they get on, Anakin, Padme, & Dooku approach them._

 **Anakin:** Wait. I have not right to ask you this, but…can we come with you?

 **Emo:** With us? What about your kids?

 **Anakin:** Obi-Wan & Master Yoda said they'll look over them; train them to be Jedi…hopefully, better then I ever was.

 **Dooku:** And I am still a war criminal. Besides, that was the deal you made with the Council, was it not?

 **Scarlet Fist:** …Sure, welcome aboard.

 _Everyone gets in, & the ship starts up, disappearing in a flash of light._

 _ **One hour later…**_

 _The ship lands in the middle of the Cul-De-Sac. Everyone disembarks._

 **Dooku:** So, this is your universe. It seems primitive, but if the people here are anything like you…

 _Just then, he walks into a sticky substance on the ground._

 **?: GET 'EM!**

 _Suddenly, Ed comes flying out from a bush!_

 **Ed: Prepare to meet your maker!**

 _Dooku instinctively tries to use the Force…only for nothing to happen._

 **Dooku:** Oh dear.

 _Ed lands on top of the old man, sending them both to the ground. Eddy runs out of the bush._

 **Eddy:** Hey, that's not an alien!

 _The young boy then spies the rest of the group._

 **Eddy:** Oh, hey guys! Who's the old geezer?

 _Ed pulls himself & Dooku off from the ground._

 **Sir Sayian:** This is Count Dooku, & these are Anakin & Padme Skywalker. They've decided to move here from the Star Wars galaxy.

 **Eddy:** Oh, more neighbors! Cool! Even more good news!

 **Alkaline:** Something good happened?

 **?:** You can say that.

 _Everyone turns & sees…Mark!_

 **Heroes: MARK!**

 _They all rush up to the half-angel._

 **Moltar:** Man, are you a sight for sore eyes!

 **Mark:** Wow, the vacation was that bad, huh?

 _The young man then notices something._

 **Mark:** Wait…where's Darklord?

 **Scarlet Fist:** …Go get Double D & Bardock. Something's happened.

 _ **Thirty minutes later…**_

 _Everyone is in the ship. Team Chronicle looks shocked._

 **Eddy:** Darklord…is dead?

 **Bardock:** …Damn. Well, he died a noble death. And I suppose he died at peace.

 **Mark:** Scarlet, Moltar, I'm sorry for your loss. Is there anything we can do?

 **Sir Sayian:** We must arrange a funeral. He deserves to be remembered.

 **Double D:** Very well. I can recite Christian funeral speeches if you wish.

 **Eddy:** I'll go look for some wood to make a coffin. Should we bury him out at Car-Wreck Rock?

 **Mark:** Yeah, good idea. Let's do it.

 _ **One hour later…**_

 _Everyone, along with the other Cul-De-Sac children, are gathered around Car-Wreck Rock, watching Darklord's coffin lowered into a hole dug by Ed._

 **Double D:** Father, We are grieving over the unexpected loss of our friend, Galen. He walked a path of darkness, but still, his heart was full of light. He placed his spirit in your hands, oh Lord; let him find peace in your kingdom. Amen.

 _Ed walks up to a pile of dirt & starts putting over the coffin. The hole is quickly covered._

 **Moltar:** Goodbye, Galen.

 **Eddy:** What do you mean? Can't we just bring him back with the Dragon Balls?

 **Mark:** It doesn't work like that. Darklord didn't come from our universe, & Garterbelt told me that they don't work on people from other universes. He's…really gone.

 **Anakin:** This is my fault. I saved Sidious' life. If it weren't for me, Galen would still be alive.

 **Mark:** Hey, don't do that to yourself. Sidious killed him, not you. This isn't your fault.

 **Eddy:** Plus, judging from his final words, he doesn't seem to blame ya. Anyway, there's gotta be a way to bring him back.

 _Just then, a giant metal orb materializes in the sky! Everyone jumps to their feet._

 **Double D:** **Good Lord!** An invasion? Now?!

 **Eddy:** You've got to be KIDDING me!

 _The orb starts to land, shrinking to a much smaller size. When it lands, it starts projecting a hologram of a familiar face._

 **Ed:** Hey, it's the announcer from the tournament!

 **Eddy:** When did he get a spaceship?

 **Announcer:** Hi, Team Chronicle! Sorry for the surprise, but I have some news for you. Since you enjoyed the Tenkaichi Budōkai, I've decided to host an even bigger tournament, one that spans multiple universes. I call it…the Universal Fighting Tournament! Or the UFT for short.

 **Mark:** UFT, huh?

 **Moltar:** Is he kidding?! We just lost our friend! Why the hell would we ever compete in that?!

 **Announcer:** I plan for eight world to compete, with eight fighters each world. It'll be mostly 1-on-1 fights. But the best part is the prize; a wish from the Super Dragon Balls!

 **Double D:** Super Dragon Balls?

 **Announcer:** They're…well, super versions of the Dragon Balls. They can grant only one wish, but it can be anything!

 **Scarlet Fist:** Anything?

 **Announcer:** So, you guys would make five, plus a mystery fighter I've selected, so if you can find two more people to add to your team, you can add them to the roster. This thing will be here for a week, so don't take too much time!

 _A button appears on the orb's front._

 **Mark:** Well, I think I already know who to pick. Moltar? Scarlet? You up for it?

 **Scarlet Fist:** If we win…we can use the wish to bring Galen back!

 **Moltar:** Count us in!

 **Mark:** Alright then.

 _Mark hits the button & the hologram appears again._

 **Announcer:** Wow, that was fast. Alright, who did you pick?

 **Mark:** Moltar & Scarlet Fist.

 **Announcer:** Really? Wow, it'll be great seeing them again! Well, if that's all…

 _The announcer then notices Anakin & Dooku._

 **Announcer:** Hey, aren't you Anakin Skywalker & Count Dooku?

 **Anakin:** Uh…yes we are.

 **Announcer:** Hey, that's great! I had a hard time picking a Jedi & Sith to represent your universe. You two want to take part?

 **Dooku:** Very well. Skywalker, will you join me?

 **Anakin:** …Okay. I'll do it. But only to bring Galen back.

 **Announcer:** Awesome! So, without further ado…preparing teleportation!

 **Mark:** Wait, **NOW!?**

 _The orb shots out a beam of light that hits the nine. The disappear into the orb, which then takes off & vanishes._


	2. Episode 2: Universal Greeting

**Episode 2: Universal Greeting**

 **OP: Dragon Ball Galactic Mission Main Theme**

 _ **A mysterious planet in the middle of nowhere…**_

 _The group appears in the middle of a stadium. There's a white marble floor, just like the one at the Tenkaichi Budōkai. There are stands surrounding the arena on all sides, each on 10 stories tall. At the front is a long, white building._

 **Double D:** Oh my, this place is even bigger than the last stadium!

Mark: All right, so…where do we go?

 _Just then, the announcer walks up._

 **Announcer:** Hey, guys! Great to see you! How's everyone else?

Moltar: Well, you just pulled us out of Darth Darklord's funeral.

Announcer: Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Well, on the bright side, you can use the wish to bring him back! Now, follow me, please.

 _The group follows the announcer to the building._

 **Mark:** So, how did you afford all of this?

Announcer: Well, I found myself a new sponsor. Oh, but don't worry; I made sure they weren't a demon.

Anakin: Wait, what?

Moltar: Yeah, remember what Sir Sayian said about us saving our world from demons? Well, that happened during his tournament.

Announcer: Yeah, turns out the tournament sponsor was a demon who wanted to unleash hell on earth. Fortunately, these guys stopped him. But that's all in the past. I made sure to take serious precautions this time. I've got a few guys from the Universal Police, a security force made up of Color Fighters, & a few Color Gods! I even tried to get the Ultra Hero Force, but apparently they're busy, something about a wedding or something…but never mind all that. Let me introduce you to the other competitors!

 _The group walks into the building & enters a circular room with eight doors._

 **Announcer:** Each room serves as an area for you to rest & train between matches. I've got basic training equipment for everyone; it's not much, but it'll keep you busy. Right then, follow me.

 _The announcer leads the group to the first door, which has an orange circle with the letters "TC" in bold print held within it._

 **Announcer:** Team Chronicle, this is your room. This world is known as "Cross-World".

Double D: Cross-World?

Announcer: Well, as it turns out, our world didn't even exist until two years ago. Apparently, there was these events involving rifts that connected worlds, known across the universe as the "Cross-Zone Incidents", & in the chaos, several worlds got fused into each other. Our world is the Cross-World of the Standard Universe; each universe has one that serves as a refuge place for those who's worlds have been destroyed. But anyway, let's move on.

 _They move on to the second door, which has a pixelated red heart on it._

 **Announcer:** Here's a world known as the world of Undertale. Here, the main gimmick is SOUL power. I don't know the details, but apparently, it's kinda like that anime, Gurren Lagann, minus the drills & masculinity; the more determined you are, the stronger you get, or something. The leader here, Frisk, managed to free an entire civilization for imprisonment underground without hurting anyone just by being nice. He's a pacifist.

Bardock: Something tells me he won't last long in this tournament.

 _The third door has a star with five gemstones inside of it._

 **Announcer:** This world doesn't have a official name, but it's part of the Standard Universe, same as you guys. This world is inhabited by an alien species known as Gems, which are apparently sentient gemstones that can project solid hologram bodies.

Double D: Sounds fascinating. Who's the leader?

Announcer: He's a kid called Steven Universe. He's about Mark's age, but a lot shorter. He's apparently a human-Gem hybrid; His mom…well, I don't think she died, but she's apparently become part of the kid; at least that's what Color God White told me.

 _The next door has a golden cup on the door._

 **Mark:** Wait, is that –?

Announcer: The Holy Grail. This world belongs to the Magic Universe, & is known as the World of Fate. Apparently, random people are selected to take part in a war every 60 years. They're given Servants, the spirits of famous heroes & villains from history. The leader, Shirou Emiya, has the servant Saber, who is the spirit of King Arthur. Of course, Shirou himself knows some powerful magic.

Scarlet Fist: If he's anything like Emo, he'll be hard to take down.

Announcer: No, I'm pretty sure he's more powerful than Emo.

 _The fifth door has a red, scale-like arm with a green jewel on the back._

 **Announcer:** Now, _this_ is an interesting world. Located in the Demon Universe, this is the world of High School DXD.

Mark: The Demon Universe?!

Announcer: I know, but these are good guys – err, demons. They're mostly made up of high schoolers that fight creatures that threaten humanity. The leader…well, he's sort of like an anti-Mark; He's a demon, & REALLY perverted. But he's a nice guy.

Mark: I doubt that.

 _The next door shows a purple, six-pointed star, surrounded by five different symbols._

 **Announcer:** Now this one is special. This world has an entire universe dedicated to it; Universe 11, also known as the Equestrian Universe. The entire universe is dedicated to the My Little Pony series; or, more specifically, the fourth generation of it.

Eddy: _My Little Pony?!_ Come on, be serious.

Announcer: Don't under estimate them just because of the name. Several citizens of this world have become members of the Dimensional Heroes, & let me tell you, they can hold their own in a fight! The leader, Twilight Sparkle, could put Emo to shame with how much magic she knows! Now, the last two worlds I'm sure you remember.

 _The final two doors have the Four-Star Dragon Ball & the symbol of the Jedi Order on them._

 **Mark:** Huh, looks like Dragon Ball & Star Wars are taking part in the tournament as well. Which means if we want to win, we have to beat Goku.

Ed: Wow, & Mark couldn't beat him last time.

Double D: Not to mention that since Goku is always training, he may be even stronger than before.

Eddy: I'm…now starting to doubt if we can win.

Announcer: Oh, don't sweat it, you'll do fine. Besides, Goku only agreed to be here to meet powerful fighters, so maybe he'll be willing to grant your wish for you. But don't worry, we're all here to have fun! Now, I've got to go make some final preparations. The tournament begins tomorrow morning, so I recommend you rest up.

 _The announcer walks off, leaving the group in the center area._

 **Mark:** Well guys, I'm sure your excited to meet these other fighters, but he's right; we need to rest up. Let's head to our rooms. Anakin, Dooku, we'll see you tomorrow.

Anakin: Right. Good night.

 _The group head to their respective rooms._

 **Mark:** _(Wow, so many new people! If we can win this…not only can we bring Darklord back, but we can be noticed by teams like us! Lord, let your name be glorified in this tournament.)_


	3. Episode 3: Round 1

**Episode 3: Round 1**

 **OP: Dragon Ball Galactic Mission Main Theme**

 _ **The next day…**_

 **Music: Tournament Round 1: Mario Tennis**

 _The stands are full of cheering people. Up on a floating platform, the announcer sits between two people._

 **Announcer:** Welcome to the first ever Universal Fighting Tournament, sponsored by the Furious Tournament Series. I'm your announcer, and with me here today are Wiz & Boomstick, hosts of the popular Death Battle web series.

Wiz: Glad to be here.

Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

Announcer: Uh…actually, it's non-lethal.

Boomstick: WHAT?! Then why are we here?

Announcer: …Ahem. Anyway, we have 64 fighters from eight worlds across the multiverse, all here to battle for a once-in-a-lifetime prize: a wish from the Super Dragon Balls! So, without further ado, let the first round begin!

 _Meanwhile, on the ground, Team Chronicle gathers._

 **Mark:** Alright, everyone, let's win this for Galen!

Team Chronicle: **YEAH!**

Announcer: And the first match of Round 1 is… Moltar of Cross-World vs. Lapis Lazuli of Homeworld!

Moltar: Wow! I'm up first!

Scarlet Fist: Good luck pal!

 _Moltar makes his way to the ring. Facing him is a woman with cyan skin & royal blue eyes and cobalt blue hair._

 **Moltar:** Hi! I'm Moltar, nice to meet you!

Lapis: …Hey.

Moltar: Not much of a talker, are you?

Announcer: Well, looks like a battle between Fire & Water! Wiz, Boomstick, care to give the audience the details?

Wiz: Certainly! Lapis Lazuli is a Gem from the planet known only as Homeworld & has control over all forms of water.

Boomstick: Meanwhile, Moltar is completely made of magma & has two wooden fists made for punching. Man, I bet he makes a hell of a campfire!

Announcer: Alright! Let's make this fight interesting!

 _The announcer pushes a button on the consol. Lava flows into Moltar's side, while water floods Lapis' side, separated by a white line._

 **Moltar:** Ah, the home-field advantage!

Announcer: And so, without further ado, let the first match in the UFT… **BEGIN!**

 **Moltar vs. Lapis Lazuli**

 _Moltar begins charging an attack._

 **Moltar: Molten Kamehameha!**

 _Moltar fires the attack at Lapis. Suddenly, she grows wings made of water and flies over it._

 **Moltar:** Oh, so you can fly, can you? Well…

 _Moltar disappears and reappears behind Lapis._

 **Moltar:** …Good thing I can teleport!

 _The lava man sees a blue, tear-shaped gem on Lapis' back._

 **Moltar:** _(That looks important! The announcer said that these Gems were sentient rocks…that must be her true form. Better avoid punching that!)_

 _Moltar punches Lapis in the back of the head. Meanwhile, in the sidelines, Team Chronicle walks over to Universe 3's stand. They see a boy wearing a pink t-shirt with a yellow star in the middle._

 **Mark:** That must be the leader. Excuse me, are you Steven Universe?

Steven: Yeah, that's me! You guys are Team Chronicle, right? The announcer told us about you.

Eddy: Ha! Hear that boys? We're famous already!

Double D: It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Universe.

Steven: Uh…just call me Steven. Anyway, is it true you fought demons?

Mark: Never mind that, you've been in space! So cool!

Steven: Oh…thanks.

Announcer: Looks like Moltar is in trouble!

 _Everyone looks to the arena and sees Moltar trapped in a bubble of water._

 **Ed:** Look! A bubble!

Mark: Uh…I'm not sure Moltar can breathe.

 _Moltar flails for a bit, then calms down & starts to remove his gauntlets._

 **Scarlet Fist:** Oh. Yeah, she's lost.

Mark: Huh? Why's that?

Scarlet Fist: Those gauntlets & that neck brace aren't for increasing his power. They're restraints.

 _Moltar is now bare. Suddenly, all water in the arena instantly turns to steam._

 **Announcer:** Whoa!

Boomstick: **HOLY S***!** You'd see that, Wiz?!

Wiz: It appears that Moltar's body temperature has risen to temperatures above most volcanic eruptions! The water evaporated instantly!

Announcer: Which means that Lapis is now wide open to attack!

Moltar: It's been fun, but play time's over!

 _Moltar teleports right in front of Lapis, and delivers a punch that sends Lapis out of the stage._

 **Announcer:** Well, looks like Moltar wins!

 **WINNER: Moltar**

 _The crowd cheers as Moltar puts his gear back on and walks over to Lapis._

Moltar: That was fun! We should do it again some time!

 _Moltar helps Lapis up & heads over to the rest of Team Chronicle._

 **Scarlet Fist:** Wow, nice fight Moltar!

Moltar: Thanks! Let's hope I can keep it up in the next round.

Announcer: It's time for the next match: Mark Anarchy vs. the mystery fighter from Equestria!

Mark: Looks like it's time to fight! Wish me luck!

 _Mark walks up to the arena and faces a humanoid figure wearing a cloak, hiding their identity._

 **Announcer:** And the mystery fighter for Equestria is…

 _The mystery fighter lowers their hood revealing…a blonde hair, blue eyed 13-year old girl._

 **Announcer:** …Megan Williams!

 _The crowd cheers as Mark looks confused._

 **Mark:** Uh…I'm sorry, why is a human on the MLP team?

Wiz: Megan Williams is a hero from the first generation of My Little Pony. She wields the Rainbow of Light, which has the ability to dispel evil & darkness.

Mark: Ah okay, that makes sense.

Announcer: So, without further ado…let the battle begin!

 **Mark Anarchy vs. Megan Williams**

 _Megan holds a necklace in her hand and presses a button on it, which causes it to shoot out a rainbow beam._

 **Mark:** Uh oh.

 _Mark jumps to the side to avoid the laser. He then pulls out a cross._

 **Mark:** Alright then. Even light bows before the Lord. I'll show you why. **CROSS SWORD!**

 _The cross glows with power and transforms into a sword. He then rushes Megan, who shoots more rainbow laser at the half-angel. However, Mark manages to slice through the lasers as he gets closer and closer to the girl. Meanwhile, he pulls out a second cross, holding it vertically, but Megan doesn't notice. Mark manages to get up close to his opponent, who surrounds herself with multiple rainbows that completely cover her._

 **Announcer:** Looks like Megan has created a sort of bubble shield. Can Mark break through?

 _Mark smiles and pulls out a gun._

 **Mark: FAITH BULLET!**

 _Mark fires, piercing the rainbow shield. The rest of the bubble dissipates, revealing Megan, laying on the floor._

 **Announcer:** It appears that the bullet knocked Megan unconscious.

Boomstick: What?! Nonsense, the girl just got shot! She's dead.

Wiz: Actually Boomstick, according to the research, the bullets only kill if they are allowed to. Mark's powers are based on faith, his actions guided by God, meaning that the bullets are only lethal when God allows them to be.

Boomstick: Well that's bull crap. A gun that can't kill people? Where's the fun in that?

Announcer: Well, moving on, looks like Mark is the winner!

 **WINNER: Mark Anarchy**

 _Mark heads back to the others._

 **Mark:** How was that?

Double D: Amazing! You've certainly picked up new skills through your training.

Mark: Well, I can't take all the credit; it was Mom and Aunt Stocking who showed me how.

Announcer: And now it's time for our next match: Cross-World's mystery fighter vs. Raynare, the fallen angel from the Demon Universe!

Eddy: So, who's our mystery fighter again?

Double D: That's the thing, we don't know. Not even their fellow team mates know who the mystery fighters are.

 _On the arena, another cloaked figure is facing a raven-haired woman wearing…very little._

Mark: Eep!

 _Mark ducks down, shaking in fear._

Steven Universe: Is he alright?

Eddy: Yeah, he just has sexophobia.

Double D: Actually, Eddy, the correct term is erotophobia, the most general phobia for sex. Mark may specifically has fear of sexual perversion, or paraphobia.

Ed: Gesundheit.

Announcer: And the mystery fighter from Cross-World is…

 _Mark glances at the arena, still shaking. The mystery fighter removes their hood, revealing…_

 **Mark:** Mom!

Announcer: …Panty Anarchy!

 **Music:** _ **Fly Away by TeddyLoid**_

 **Announcer:** That's right, ladies and gentlemen, it's a battle of the fallen angels! So, let the battle begin!

 **Panty Anarchy vs. Raynare**

 _Raynare creates several spears of purple light that Panty dodges. The blonde fallen angel returns fire with her pistol._

 **Mark:** Yeah, go Mom!

Steven: Wait, that's your Mom?

Mark: Yeah! She's a fallen angel that…walked out on my dad. I got left with my father when she gave birth to me, but we're cool now.

Eddy: Yeah, it's surprising what a good-old fashioned beatdown can do for family issues.

Steven: Wait, what?

Double D: Don't ask.

 _Back in the arena, the back-and-forth battle continues._

 **Raynare:** You think you can beat me without wings?

Panty: You bet I can, hell-bound for leather! Just watch and learn how a real fallen angel does it.

Mark: Looks like Mom's preparing her special attack!

Double D: What do you mean "special"?

Mark: What, you thought I was the only one being trained? I taught my family how to use Ki as well! And by the looks of it…

 _Panty fires a number of bullets that zip past Raynare; however, they all stop and hang in the air._

 **Mark:** …She's using one of the moves she made up.

Panty: **ANGELIC MINEFIELD!**

 _Suddenly, all of the bullets rush into Raynare, throwing her into the air. Panty pulls out a second pistol and crosses them together, firing an energy blast that throws the evil fallen angel out of the ring and onto the ground._

 **Announcer:** Well, looks like Raynare has been thrown out of the ring, leaving Panty as the winner!

Mark: WOOHOO! Way to go Mom!

 _Panty gives a quick smile to Mark and heads out of the ring._

 **Announcer:** Well, ladies and gentlemen, so far Team Chronicle have defeated all the opponents thrown at them! Can their luck hold out for the rest of the tournament.

Boomstick: Well, considering that Goku is in this thing, I doubt it.

Announcer: Hey, don't ruin the suspense! Uh, anyway, we'll be right back, after the break!


	4. Round 1 (Part 2)

**Round 1 (Part 2)**

 **Announcer:** Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen! It's time to get this tournament into high-gear, so let's get to our next match: Frisk of Undertale vs. Illya von Einzbern of the World of Fate!

 _Two children enter the ring: one wearing a blue and purple striped shirt, the other with white hair and crimson eyes._

 **Announcer:** Two children, each possessing incredible power! Wiz, Boomstick, give us the details.

 **Wiz:** Frisk's power comes from his SOUL, which is full of determination, an energy sort of like Ki in the sense that it comes from the inner spirit. This allows him to create and reload SAVE points, similar to save data.

 **Boomstick:** Meanwhile, Illya is a homunculus, a being created through alchemy which has extreme magical power. But instead of pulling rabbits out of hats or making flowers, Illya can create birds that can fire magical energy. Man, I don't even want to know what those things could do to my car.

 **Announcer:** Alright, let's get this match started! 3…2…1… **GO!**

 **Frisk:** I give up.

 _Everyone freezes._

 **Announcer:** Uh…I'm sorry, did you just say that you give up?

 **Boomstick:** Can he even do that?

 **Wiz:** Well…he is a pacifist, so I guess it makes sense.

 **Announcer:** But…this fight is for fun! No one's supposed to get hurt!

 **Frisk:** I know, but I don't want to fight if I don't need to. Even then, I just keep refusing to attack, so it would probably take a long time.

 **Announcer:** Uh…well, I guess this means Illya wins.

 **WINNER: Illya von Einzbern**

 **Illya:** Aww, you're no fun!

 **Boomstick:** That was anti-climactic.

 **Bardock:** I knew this would happen. That kid COULD win, but he's too naïve to actually attack.

 **Announcer:** Okay, on that note, let's move on with the next round: Shirou Emiya of the World of Fate versus Yuto Kiba of High School DXD!

 _The two selected combatants make their way to the stage._

 **Wiz:** Shirou is an unorthodox magus with an ability known as Tracing, which allows him to recreate weapons and armor.

 **Boomstick:** On the other side, Yuto has devil powers, swordsmanship, and tactics under his belt.

 **Announcer:** With that in mind, let the battle begin!

 **Shirou Emiya vs. Yuto Kiba**

 _Yuto creates multiple swords that he plants into the ground, while Shirou materializes a sword of his own. Yuto pulls one of the swords out of the ground._

 **Yuto:** I've heard about you, Mr. Emiya. It's an honor to meet someone who strives to be a hero of justice. You would be a great knight. This is Flame Sword, a demon blade with flames that burn so brightly, they reduce water to steam.

 **Shirou:** I see. Well, it's nice to meet you to. So, shall we begin?

 _Yuto dashes towards Shirou and swigs his sword in a wide arc, somehow hitting the magus three times. Shirou is sent skirting back but manages to stop himself._

 **Yuto:** I apologize for starting so suddenly, but this is a fight. Go ahead and start your attack.

 _Shirou runs at Yuto, and the two cross blades, blocking and attacking back and forth. Finally, Yuto withdraws and dissipates all of his swords._

 **Yuto:** Well, Shirou, this has been fun so far, but I want to show you my best weapon.

 _Yuto summons another sword into his hands. Several of the magic-powered combatants can feel immense power resonating from the blade._

 **Yuto:** This is the Sword of Betrayer, my irregular Balance Breaker. This allows me to create Holy Demonic Swords. I'm told you have a technique that does something similar?

 **Shirou:** Yes, I do.

 _I am the bone of my sword_

 _Steel is my body and fire is my blood_

 _I have created over a thousand blades_

 _Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain_

 _Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival_

 _I have no regrets. This is the only path_

 _My whole life was unlimited blade works_

 _Fire erupts in the arena and expands across the whole area. Soon, the whole area has become a barren land under a bright, nearly cloudless sky._

 **Boomstick:** Whoa! Is this some kind of mass illusion, or am I drunk again?

 **Wiz:** No Boomstick, this is Unlimited Blade Works, or Infinite Creation of Swords, the Noble Phantasm of Shirou's future self, the Heroic Spirit EMIYA. During a battle between the two, Shirou gained the ability to project his own version in the form of a Reality Marble. This is where Shirou holds all the weapons he copies when he's not using them.

 **Boomstick:** Man, that's awesome! I need something like that for my gun collection!

 **Yuto:** This is…incredible. Well, if I am to lose, I'll go out fighting!

 _Yuto creates multiple blades, levitating them around himself and flings them towards Shirou, who materializes two swords in his hands and runs towards Yuto, dodging and/or blocking each blade. When he's close enough to Yuto, he stabs the Devil Knight in the shoulder, causing him to fall to one knee. Yuto sharply inhales in pain, but quickly gets back up…only to get a mana-empowered fist in the face, knocking him out._

 **Announcer:** Looks like Yuto Kiba is unable to battle, which mean Shirou Emiya wins!

 **WINNER: Shirou Emiya**

 **Mark:** _(Man, this Shirou has some real magic power on his side! With that power, he could be a walking one-man army! If what Yuto said was true, he's going to have no problem becoming a hero. Hmm…I wonder…)_


	5. Round 1 (Part 3)

**Round 1 (Part 3)**

 **NOTE: I've decided that I need help to write this, so I'm asking for help. Check out David Ishihara's profile to find extra chapter(s) he's written. Thanks, David!**

 _Mark walks over to the area where the World of Fate competitors are gathered._

 **Mark:** Excuse me, may I speak to Shirou Emiya by any chance?

 _Shirou walks up to Mark and the two shake hands._

 **Shirou:** Hello, you're Mark Anarchy, right? From Cross-World? It's nice to meet you.

 **Mark:** Pleasure to meet you, Shirou. I'm here because I want to make you an offer.

 **Shirou:** Really? What do you have in mind?

 **Mark:** Well, I heard Yuto saying something about you wanting to be a hero of justice?

 **Shirou:** Yeah, it's my dream, ever since I was a kid. My adopted father wanted to be one, but he was never able to. I decided to become a hero for him. I know it sounds like a foolish impossible dream, even hypocritical, but I'll still follow it, even die for it if I have to!

 **Mark:** Actually, it's not impossible at all. I'm the leader of a group known as Team Chronicle, a team of heroes dedicated to protecting our home world from evil. I really admire your skills, and your mini-speech just now has made my mind up. What I want to ask is…maybe you'd be interested in joining Team Chronicle?

 **Shirou:** Really? Join your team? _(This maybe the chance I've been looking for. Archer never mentioned a Team Chronicle before; if I join, then that would change the future! Although…if I go, would I have to leave my world?)_ I'm not sure. I mean, I'd love to, but would I have to leave my home?

 **Mark:** Not at all! If we can get some energy from your home world, we can travel to it any time. Heck, Double D could build another dimensional teleporter for you. On top of that, you could have your friends join the team too! The more the merrier!

 _Mark realizes he's getting excited. He calms down._

 **Mark:** Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I? My bad. You don't have to decide right now. Take some time to think it over and come talk to me when you reach a decision. I'd really like to have you, but it's okay if you don't want to; it's your choice. Do you mind if I hang out with you and your team for a while? I want to get to know your friends.

 **Shirou:** Sure, I don't see why not. The next match is starting. Apparently, you know one of them? Son Goku?

 **Mark:** Oh yeah! You'd like him. He enjoys fighting, but he's really nice. He helped me to patch things up with my Mom!

 **Announcer:** Alright ladies and gentlemen! It's time for a fighter you've all been waiting for! It's time for Son Goku of Dragon Ball to take on the magic-eating centaur of Equestria, Tirek! Will our next fighters please make their way to the stage?

 _Goku walks up to the arena and faces a massive centaur._

 **Goku:** Wow! You're huge!

 **Wiz:** Tirek is a centaur with the strange ability to consume the magic from ponies; Earth ponies, unicorns, even alicorns and draconequus aren't safe.

 **Boomstick:** Question! If he eats magic, how come he hasn't turned the competitors into an all-you-can-eat-buffet?

 **Announcer:** What, did you think we'd be stupid enough to NOT take precautions? I had Color God Ivory take away his magic-eating abilities. However, in return, we gave him just enough magic to take on all of his forms. Even if he does try anything, we have several Color Fighters on standby. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. How about we talk about Goku? Son Goku is a Saiyan who's tenacity and power over Ki, as well as access to a number of transformations, have allowed him to overcome any limit he's faced with.

 **Wiz & Boomstick: **Except Superman.

 **Announcer:** Except Superman. Anyway, with introductions out of the way, let the battle begin!

 **Goku vs. Tirek**

 **BEGIN!**

 _Tirek fires a magical blast at Goku. The Saiyan jumps over the attack and charges up a response._

 **Goku: KAMEHAMEHA!**

 _As the attack races towards Tirek, he stands in place, smirking._

 **Announcer:** _(Something's not right…maybe…)_

 **Tirek:** _(Perfect. Little did those fools realize that I only pretended to have my power stripped away! Once I absorb the magic of all of these competitors, not even Princess Twilight will be able to stop me!)_

 **Announcer:** _(…Well, even if my fears are right, he's not going to be a threat for long. There's a reason I had him matched up with Goku.)_

 _Tirek opens his mouth, only for the attack to hit him in the chest, causing him to stumble._

 **Tirek:** What?! That's impossible! I should have absorbed the power of that attack!

 **Goku:** Actually, that's Ki, not magic. Which means you can't eat it, right?

 **Announcer:** That's right! Nice try, Tirek, but I've learned my lesson in dealing with tricks!

 _The announcer presses a button on his console. Then, a clear-colored barrier forms around the arena._

 **Announcer:** Don't bother trying to absorb it! It's an inertia field generator! Completely resistant to force. Goku, take him down!

 **Goku:** Sure thing!

 _Goku is surrounded by blue energy. When the glow vanishes, his hair has become similar to his Super Saiyan form, except his hair is blue._

 **Mark:** Blue hair? That's new.

 **Shirou:** I'm kind of worried. If Tirek breaks that barrier, he might try to absorb the mana from Saber, Archer, and Lancer. If he drains them, they won't be able to remain anchored to our plane of existence.

 **Mark:** Oh, I wouldn't be worried about that.

 **Goku: Ka…me…ha…me…**

 _Goku disappears and reappears right in Tirek's face._

 **Goku: …HAAAAA!**

 _Goku unleashes his attack, causing Tirek's head to vanish in a flash of light. When the light fades, Tirek falls to the ground, unconscious._

 **Boomstick:** Finally! It's about time me and Wiz saw Goku win a fight!

 **Announcer:** Tirek is unable to continue! Which means the victory goes to Son Goku!

 **WINNER: Goku**

 _Goku walks off the arena, leaving Tirek laying on the arena._

 **Wiz:** Uh…shouldn't we take care of that?

 **Announcer:** I'm on it.

 _He presses another button on the console, activating an intercom._

 **Announcer:** Will Color Fighter Grav please remove Tirek from the arena and move him to the dimensional teleporter? Again, Color Fighter Grav, please remove Tirek from the arena. Thank you.

 _Meanwhile, back at Cross-World's section, Scarlet Fist picks up at this comment._

 **Scarlet Fist:** Color Fighter Grav? I remember that name. He's supposedly the master of the Gravity Style of Color Fighting!

 **Double D:** So Scarlet, you haven't ever explained what Color Fighting is. Care to elaborate?

 **Scarlet Fist:** Well, after the whole Corset thing, I tried to learn everything I could about Color Fighting. As it turns out, it's actually one of the oldest and most powerful fighting styles in the Multiverse. It was created when someone found a way to access the power of something known as "The Rainbow of Life". That man took the name Rain Bow and dedicated his now immortal life to teaching others this style. Each person who uses Color Fighting uses it differently, but they all have two things in common. One, they all gain eternal life; while their bodies can continue to adapt to age if they so choose, they don't ever seem to become weaker; if anything, the oldest Color Fighters are among the strongest. Of course, they aren't invincible; they can get hurt and killed like any normal person. Secondly, they all tap into another plane of existence known as "The Palette", where the Rainbow of Life resides. They apparently then use the energy from the Palette, called Color Energy, to empower their attacks.

 **Bardock:** You mentioned something about Styles of Color Fighting.

 **Scarlet Fist:** Right, this is where it gets interesting. You know how you can mix different colors of paint on a palette, right? Well, the Palette works like that; it holds different kinds of Color Energy, which all comes from the Rainbow of Life. The most common form of energy is Basic Color Energy, which is what Jexi the Hunter uses. However, there's energy that can allow people to manipulate fire, water, light, even time and space!

 **Double D:** So, how do these Color Fighters use Color Energy?

 **Scarlet Fist:** Well, some just draw upon the energy itself. However, I've learned that some Color Fighters have just used Color Energy to increase the powers they already have. For example, Chill, the Master of the Ice Style, was born in a frozen wasteland which, over time, somehow bonded ice into his very being, making him a cryokinetic. So, when he started training in Color Fighting, he just combined the Basic Style with his own powers, essentially creating a whole new style. Same with his sister Yuki, except she created the Snow Style. Of course, there was already an Artic Style, but that's another story…

 **Eddy:** Hold on. That's what you did, right? Did you meet this Rain Bow guy or something?

 **Scarlet Fist:** Oh no, although I would like to someday. The scroll might have been written by Rain Bow himself, or by a close friend, because it detailed exactly how to tap into Color Energy. That's how I created the Nerve Style. In fact...since there are Color Fighters here, maybe I can show them my style!

 **Double D:** Hold on, one more question. You said that Rain Bow created Color Fighting, yet it somehow had a style that he didn't invent. How is that?

 **Scarlet Fist:** That I'm not sure about. Either this was written more lately, and it fell into Cross-World somehow, or Rain Bow is so wise, he can see the future and knows all the styles already. Either way, I'm off to make history. Color Fighting Style #101, here I come!

 _Scarlet runs off to meet the Color Fighters. Meanwhile, Tirek has been removed._

 **Announcer:** Alright, everyone! The next match is ready to get underway! And our next battle is Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars vs. Saber Alter of the World of Fate! Will our combatants please enter the arena!

 **Mark:** _(So, Anakin is up next. With everything that's happened to him, I'm not sure what will happen. On one hand, he wants to win so he can get the wish for Darklord, but at the same time, he's still trying to recover from his fall to the dark side. Will his heart be in this?)_

 _Anakin walks into the arena and sees a woman in black armor. Back with Mark, he turns to Saber._

 **Mark:** Hey Saber, who is that, your twin sister or something?

 **Saber:** I'm not sure. I've never see her before. But whoever or whatever she is, she makes me feel…uneasy.

 **Wiz:** Saber Alter is a version of Saber that has been consumed by the power of the Assassin Class Card. She wields all of Saber's power, with none of the restraint.

 **Boomstick:** And you may remember our other competitor as the guy that got killed by Doctor Doom. Well, here's his past self, who is, in my humble opinion, a complete whiny brat.

 **Announcer: BOOMSTICK!** That's low! Uh…anyway, while Anakin Skywalker does have some very…emotional moments, he actually has a more powerful connection to the Force than Darth Vader and is also faster and more agile as well. Speaking of the Force, before we get started, I deposited midichlorians into the air, so Force users can use the Force here. Anyway, with all that out of the way, let the battle begin!

 **BATTLE: Anakin Skywalker vs. Saber Alter**

 **BEGIN!**

 _Saber Alter quickly charges at Anakin, who jumps out of the way to avoid her attack. However, she swings her sword in a wide enough arc to cut him in the shoulder. He lands on the ground and grabs his shoulder, hissing in pain._

 **Anakin:** _(Damnit! This cut hurts enough to mess with my focus! I won't be able to just keep her in place while I use Force Heal. There has to be a way to create some distance. Let's see…well, there's always that power. If I did it once, I can do it again. Just have to wait until she's close enough…)_

 _Once again, Saber charges the Jedi, preparing another attack._

 **Anakin: Force Repulse!**

 _The burst of Force energy throws Alter back, right to the edge of the arena. Anakin uses the short reprieve to heal his wound, and then draws his lightsaber and charges the corrupted Servant while she does the same._

 **Announcer:** Oh boy, a charge and slash! I love these things in movies!

 _The two fighters pass each other, slashing at each other only once. At first nothing happens; then, the blade of Saber Alter's sword falls right off the handle._

 **Announcer:** Wow, folks! Looks like Anakin has broken Alter's sword!

 **Saber:** What?! That's impossible! He broke a Noble Phantasm with his sword. How can that be?

 **Mark:** You're asking me? I don't even know what a Noble Phantasm is! Sounds like a carnival you throw for a Noble Prize winner.

 _Mark is then slapped in the back in the head by another girl; Rin Tohsaka._

 **Rin:** No, you moron! A Noble Phantasm is the weapon or ability that a Servant owns.

 **Mark:** _(You could've just told me, and I'm not even from your own universe, but I'll just keep quiet about that.)_ Okay, thanks. Go Anakin!

 _Meanwhile, with Team Chronicle…_

 **Eddy:** Yeah Anakin! Kick that dark knight's butt!

 **Double D:** We believe in you Anakin! You can do it!

 **Ed:** Hooray for Anakin!

 **Anakin:** So, your sword's broken. Do you want to forfeit?

 _Saber Alter simply growls in rage and holds the handle like she's about to swig; this time, however, the handle is glowing black._

 **Anakin:** _(I've got a bad feeling about this…)_

 _Anakin quickly jumps to the side right before Saber swings, releasing a wave of black energy. The energy then heads straight for the competitors of the World of Fate!_

 **Shirou:** Incoming!

 **Mark:** I'll get it! I'll get it!

 _Mark rushes in front of the others, bringing out his Cross Sword, and cuts the attack in two, allowing it to pass by the group._

 **Rin:** You really enjoy showing off, don't you?

 **Mark:** Well, sorry if I seem like a show-off, but hey, it's the first time I've used these powers outside of training, and the first time I'm meeting people from other worlds outside the Standard Universe. I'm excited.

 _Meanwhile, Anakin is now behind Saber Alter._

 **Anakin:** _(Well, she can still fight. I can't risk using dark side powers, but there's one thing that might work.)_ Hey. Turn around.

 _Saber Alter turns around to face the Chosen One…only to get a face full of Force Lightning, breaking her concentration. Before she can regain focus, Anakin uses Force Push to force Alter off the arena._

 **Announcer:** Well, looks like Saber Alter has fallen out of the arena! Which means the win goes to Anakin Skywalker!

 **WINNER: Anakin Skywalker**

 _The Cross-World section explodes into cheers._

 **Team Chronicle:** Alright, Anakin! / Wahoo! / Excellent job!

 _While they're cheering, Scarlet walks back, looking dejected._

 **Moltar:** Hey, what's wrong buddy? Did you meet the Color Fighters?

 **Scarlet Fist:** Yeah, but it turns out my info was a bit outdated. Turns out that some kid beat me to the punch for the 101st spot! What kind of name is Spectral Style anyway? When I find this Hope the Victor kid, I'm gonna punch him in the face! …Then probably apologize and ask him how his style works, but first I'll punch him!

 **Anakin:** _(Thanks guys…for giving me a second chance. I'll win this tournament and bring Galen back!)_

 _Meanwhile, the Fate competitors are stunned._

 **Rin:** Did…did he win? Did a non-magus human actually WIN against the most powerful Servant in the Holy Grail War!?

 **Mark:** Yes, he did. Why, did you miss it?

 **Rin:** That…That's impossible! It's never happened before! Even Shirou had magic when he fought Archer and Gilgamesh, but that guy doesn't even have magic!

 **Mark:** Well, when your title is the Chosen One, it does tend to imply that you are powerful. Besides, this is dimensional crossings we're dealing with; regular rules don't apply anymore.

 **Rin:** _(I wasted 10 years of my life for this?!)_

 **Shirou:** Rin? Are you okay?

 **Mark:** Uh…I think she's having a mental breakdown. Maybe you should take her back to your team's area until her round comes up.

 **Shirou:** Probably a good idea. Rin, do you need some time to calm down?

 **Rin:** What? O-Of course not, stupid! I was just…surprised, that's all!

 **Mark:** _(Well, depending on who Rin is getting paired up with, she's hasn't seen anything yet! Although, rules not applying anymore…that gives me an idea! If Anakin wants to distance himself from the dark side, it may be a good idea if he has another way of fighting besides the Force. And I know just the thing! Looks like it's time for a new lesson in Ki!)_


	6. Special Event 1: Dream Team Battle

**Special Event: Dream Team Battle**

 **Note: This is this half-way point in the tournament.**

 **Announcer:** Well viewers, we've finally reached fight #15 out of 30: the half-way point of Round 1! Which means, it's time to mix it up, in the form of a Special Event!

 **Mark:** A special event? What's that?

 **Announcer:** For every half-way point in Rounds 1-3, there will be a different kind of battle. You might have to fight in teams; you may be put into a maze and have to race to the end; you may even have to team up with your opponent to fight a boss! So, let's see what this special event will be!

 _The announcer pulls a lever on the console, activating a casino type slot game to start._

 **Announcer:** It looks like the special event will be…a Team Battle! Four fighters, two each for two universes, will fight each other. The rule is simple; if you defeat one member of the opposing team, you've guaranteed yourself a spot in Round 2, even if you're taken down by the other member! The last two fighters on the stage win! Wiz, who will our fighters be?

 **Wiz:** The two worlds participating in this battle will be… High School DXD and Equestria! And our teams are…Issei Hyoudou & Rias Gremory vs… Twilight Sparkle & Shining Armor!

 **Mark:** _(Twilight Sparkle? Didn't Chrysalis mention that name during her fight? How could the princess have known about Sectonia?_ _ **I**_ _didn't know about anything until I looked at that computer in our room! Maybe Krillin did the same, but that Princess wouldn't have made a record of the database already. Has she met these Ultra Hero Force guys before? Hmm…I'll have to ask her.)_

 _In the arena, the four fighters face each other._

 **Announcer:** Alright, it's time for our first special event! Wiz, Boomstick, do your thing!

 **Wiz:** Please don't tell me how to do my job. Anyway, we've discussed Twilight in Death Battle before, so we won't go into detail here, but as for her brother, Shining Armor is the captain of Canterlot's Royal Guard.

 **Boomstick:** That's probably because he's the only one to do anything awesome. He's surrounded an entire city in a force field, banished the entire Changeling army from said city, with some help from his wife, and once launched his wife into the air, **WITHOUT MAGIC** , to catch a falling baby dragon. Man, why are all these ponies awesome? As for Twilight, let's just hope there aren't any giant bird spirits here today.

 **Shining Armor:** What's he talking about?

 **Twilight Sparkle:** No idea.

 **Wiz:** Meanwhile, Issei & Rias are demons with immense demonic power. Rias' power is especially high for her level, being able to take on Devils of a much higher ranking.

 **Boomstick:** As for Issei, not only is he one of the luckiest guys in fiction (in my opinion), but he has the Boosted Gear, a Longinus which holds the spirit of a Heavenly Dragon, which makes Issei part dragon. However, in my opinion, his greatest ability is his ability to attract tons of monster girls. Seriously, the guy's like a magnet! Although I doubt the Dress Break will help him in this fight.

 **Announcer:** Alright! With introductions out of the way, let the battle begin!

 **SPECIAL EVENT: TEAM BATTLE**

 **Issei Hyoudou & Rias Gremory VS. Twilight Sparkle & Shining Armor**

 **BEGIN!**

 **Issei: Dragon Shot!**

 _Issei fires a beam of energy at Shining, who puts up a force field to block the attack. Meanwhile, Twilight takes to the air to get a clear shot at Rias. However, the Princess of Friendship is taken by surprise when Rias seems to create wings and files up to meet Twilight. The two get into a beam struggle, the energy evenly matched. The other fighters look on._

 **Vegeta:** So, this is the power of the Gremory Clan? Hmph, nothing new. Why am I even wasting my time with another tournament?

 **Goku:** Oh, come on Vegeta, you were excited to! Eight universes, all with powerful fighters? It's a dream come true!

 **Vegeta:** Ha! Just because we have no idea what they can do doesn't make them a threat! Even Krillin is more powerful than these fools; I'm sure he only let that insect defeat him out of pity. I, however, have no intention of letting anyone defeat me. Once we win this tournament, all worlds will learn the true power of the Saiyan race!

 _Meanwhile, Team Chronicle listens in on the Saiyan's conversation._

 **Bardock:** So, Prince Vegeta survived Frieza's attack as well; to bad his ego wasn't among those killed.

 **Eddy:** Man, this isn't good. We already have Goku to deal with, and now another Saiyan? No thank you!

 **Double D:** Have faith, Eddy! We've all been training as hard as we can, and Mark has picked up new abilities as well.

 **Eddy:** Yeah, but Goku has blue hair now! I mean, if that centaur guy could only eat magic, then anyone could beat him; heck, I could've taken him down! Still… I've learned my lesson in underestimation.

 **Double D:** Perhaps if we ask Goku about that transformation, we can find a way to match that power? Now, how we go about it is the question.

 **Ed:** I'll ask him!

 _Ed takes off towards Goku._

 **Eddy:** Ed, wait…and he's gone, gosh-damnit.

 **Moltar:** Hey, speaking of gone, has anyone seen Mark? He disappeared after Shirou & Yuto's fight.

 **Double D:** I believe he mentioned something about recruiting Shirou to Team Chronicle.

 **Eddy:** Hey…that gives me an idea! If we ask the other teams to join Team Chronicle and tell them about our wish…maybe we can convince them to wish Darklord back for us!

 **Double D:** Eddy, are you sure? What if they already have other wishes?

 **Eddy:** Relax Sockhead, I've got a plan; we already know Anakin & Dooku want to bring Darklord back too, so that's one team already. The announcer said Goku's only here to fight, so convincing him won't be a problem. As for the others, the pony team and World of Fate guys should be easy to sway; those horses are driven by friendship, so asking for help is a walk in the park, while the other team already has a glorified wish-granting coffee cup, so what do they need Dragon Balls for? And while that's four teams in the bag, and the Dragon Ball team is sure to win, it wouldn't hurt to get the others on our side; which is where you, Ed, & I come in! Here's the plan…

 _Meanwhile, back in the fight…_

 **Announcer:** Well, I think we can all agree that the highlight of the fight is the battle between Rias & Twilight! While the Pawn & Captain are no slouches, those two ladies are putting on a lightshow today. It's actually hard to tell which one is in the lead at this point!

 _In the ring, Twilight & Rias are circling the air above the arena. Rias fires another blast at Twilight, but the pony teleports away and reappears behind the Queen, firing her own blast which sends the demon down; however, Rias is able to reposition herself._

 **Rias:** Well, Princess, you've more than surpassed my expectations. This magic of friendship is truly amazing; not unlike the power of Issei's Boost. I'm impressed. And so, I feel I can use my most powerful attack.

 _Rias brings her hands close together, compressing her power. She creates an enormous sphere which radiates crimson red & black aura._

 **Rias:** This is it! **Extinguished Star!**

 _Rias launches the attack, which moves slowly; however, Twilight starts to feel herself being pulled towards the attack._

 **Announcer:** This could be it, everyone! That's Rias ultimate, TKO attack! A move with so much power, it has it's own magnetic field, pulling enemies towards it! It may take a miracle to save Twilight now!

 **Twilight:** _(Sorry…but I can't lose yet!)_

 _Twilight disappears into the attack. After a few seconds, light begins to shoot out from the sphere. Then, the attack explodes, revealing Twilight, her mane & tail infused with multiple colors. The audience bursts into cheers upon seeing this._

 **Announcer:** Now we're talking! Ladies & gentlemen, Twilight has Rainbow Power!

 **Boomstick:** Hey, why didn't Twilight use that in the fight with Raven?

 **Wiz:** Well, she can only call upon it when she's in the presence of her friends. And judging by the others…

 _Wiz looks towards the MLP team's area, where the other Mane 6 are; sure enough, they've gone into their Rainbow forms as well._

 **Wiz:** …I'd say they're close enough.

 _Twilight fires a rainbow-colored beam at Rias. The Queen fires her own beam, but it's no use; Twilight's attack blasts through the defense and hurtles Rias straight towards the ground, creating a crater next to the arena._

 **Boomstick:** Damn, that's one rainbow you won't find gold at the end of.

 **Announcer:** Rias has been knocked out of the arena, securing Twilight a place in Round 2!

 _Twilight powers down and lands back in the arena._

 **Twilight:** Whew! That was intense.

 **Issei:** How dare you harm Rias! …But nice job.

 _Twilight turns around and sees Issei standing behind her, with Shining Armor behind the Pawn, unconscious._

 **Issei:** Your brother put up a good fight…But it wasn't enough. But anyway, know this Twilight Sparkle! You've harmed my love, and her breasts! I can't forgive you for this, even if this fight was for fun! Know that when we meet here again, I won't hold back! You'll face the full power of the Red Dragon Emperor…Oppai Dragon! …And with that out of the way, nice to meet you. I wasn't kidding about not holding back.

 **Twilight:** …Okay then. Nice to meet you too, Mr. Hyoudou.

 **Announcer:** And that's then end of our first Special Event! The two team leaders are moving up to the next round, while the surprise loss of Rias Gremory mean that one of Occult Research Club's strongest members is out of the running. Be careful, kids, this tournament just got a whole lot harder! And with that, we're halfway done with Round 1 viewers! Thanks for your patience, everyone! Time for a lunch break! The fights will resume in 30 minutes; be there! For the TV viewers, we'll have a recap when we come back!

 _Meanwhile, back on the sidelines…_

 **Eddy:** …And that's the plan! Any questions?

 **Scarlet Fist:** So…we just…ask them about their wishes?

 **Eddy:** Exactly! Once you have the wishes for every team, come tell 'em to us. Me & Double D will take it from there!  
 **Double D:** Eddy, I have my doubts about this plan. How on Earth can we fulfill their wishes?

 **Eddy:** Hey, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, don't worry. Now, move out Team Chronicle! Oh, and try to find Mark; I need to bring him in on this plan.

 _Moltar & Scarlet head off to meet with the other teams, while Ed arrives back to the others._

 **Ed:** Hey guys, I found out what the blue hair was! Goku called it Super Saiyan Blue; it's a combination of Super Saiyan with Super Saiyan God!

 **Double D:** Are you saying that Goku is now a god?

 **Ed:** No, but he has godly Ki. And that Vegeta guy has it too!

 **Eddy:** Great, just our luck. Goku would wish Darklord back for us, but that Vegeta guy doesn't seem like the kind of guy to do favors. If we want to get Galen back, Goku has to be the last man standing for Team Dragon Ball!

 **Double D:** Oh, of all the times for Mark to disappear; where could he have gone?

 _Back in the lounge area…_

 _Mark & Anakin are sitting on the couch, facing each other._

 **Anakin:** So, you really think I can do it?

 **Mark:** Sure! Galen could use Ki, so I don't see why you can't! Look, if you want to distance yourself from the dark side, you need alternatives to the Force; Ki training is about focusing your inner power, so the training can also help you control your anger & aggression.

 **Anakin:** Alright, when can I start?

 **Mark:** If you want, right now! This probably won't help you in the tournament, but the earlier you start, the better!

 **Anakin:** Alright, I'll do it! In fact…

 **Mark:** What's up?

 **Anakin:** As long as I'm getting training in Ki, using the Force would just be a dangerous balancing act. So there's only one option: after the tournament is over…I'll ask Master Yoda to block me from the Force!

 **Mark: WH-WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?**

 **A/N: Before you say anything, yes this is a real thing in Star Wars, AND it's before the movies, so it's not nixed by Disney. Anyway, next time: The final fight of Round 1…and this one will have MUCH higher stakes!**


	7. Round 1: Final Fight

**Round 1: Final Match**

 **(Time-Skip to final match)**

 **Announcer:** This is it, everyone; after 29 fights, 31 winners, and Lord-knows how many explosions & lightshows, it's finally time for the final battle of Round 1! So, without further delay, let's announce our battle! In one corner, it's the leader of Team Universe, the Heir of Rose Quartz, the Pink Shielder, Steven Universe! His opponent, the Mystery Fighter of Team Dragon Ball! Will our fighters please make their way to the arena!

 _As the two fighters enter the arena, Mark & Anakin make their way back to the sidelines._

 **Mark:** Anakin, you're crazy! When I said, "you need an alternative", I didn't mean to just give up on the Force!

 **Anakin:** With all due respect, you really don't understand. You don't know what it's like, feeling so angry, so hateful, so _scared_ …it felt like I was someone else; some _thing_ else. As long as I still use the Force, I'm dangerous. It's for the best that I lose that ability.

 **Mark:** But what about your promise to Galen? If you don't reform the Sith, who will?

 **Anakin:** Don't think I'm giving up on that! Just because I'll be blind to the Force doesn't mean I won't be able to teach others.

 **Mark:** That's not what I mean. You've felt the dark side, you know what it can do, but you can't control it; how can you teach others something you don't know?

 **Anakin:** I can use Jedi methods for controlling rage, suppressing it. Maybe that way, anyone I teach can master how to use the dark side safely.

 **Mark:** _(*sigh* Even after experiencing it firsthand, you still don't know how the dark side works. I'm going to need help convincing him.)_ Hey look, the final match is starting.

 **Anakin:** Huh, so it is. I wonder who the mystery fighter is?

 _The mystery fighter removes their cloak to reveal… a blue-skinned humanoid figure with eyes purely blue with no pupils. He's wearing a red & yellow harness & wristbands._

 **Announcer:** And the mystery fighter of Team Dragon Ball is…Baby!

 **Goku:** Hey Vegeta, do we know him?

 **Vegeta:** No, but for some reason, I have a sudden urge to kill him.

 **Wiz:** Steven Universe is the son of Rose Quartz, the leader of the Crystal Gems. As such, he's inherited many of her abilities, such as healing & creating Gem Bubbles, which can act as barriers.

 **Boomstick:** Speaking of defense, his weapon is a shield, which I would normally call a coward's weapon, except for people like Captain America. Despite this potential, Steven's kind of a wimp; he'd much prefer to talk his enemies down than actually throw a punch, so he's kind of the weakest member, offensively. However, he's still has guts, & is willing to do almost anything to protect the people he cares about.

 **Wiz:** Meanwhile, Baby is the last surviving member of the Tuffle race, who were wiped out by the Saiyans.

 **Boomstick:** Like fellow Dragon Ball villain Majin Buu, Baby's body can shift around. But his body acts more like water than Big League Chew, which leads into one of his most dangerous abilities.

 **Wiz:** You see, Baby has the ability to enter people's bodies through cuts, allowing him to possess them. He can take control of multiple bodies at once, and at one point, took control of every person on Earth, including the Z-Fighters! Of course, we've removed that ability for this tournament.

 **Announcer:** _(I don't feel so good about this. If Tirek still has his magic-eating abilities…well, I made sure to test it out; Baby certainly can't possess anyone. But…why do I still feel on edge?)_ Alright! With introductions out of the way, let the fight begin!

 **Steven Universe vs. Baby**

 **BEGIN!**

 **Baby:** Ah, so you're one of those Gems I've heard so much about. I see, I see.

 **Steven:** Okay, so…you ready?

 **Baby:** Oh, I'm ready. I think you're going to enjoy this. **I know** _ **I**_ **will.**

 _Meanwhile, back on the sidelines…_

 **Mark:** Anakin, do you have a sinking feeling in your stomach, or is it just me?

 **Anakin:** It's not just you, Mark. I've got a bad feeling about this.

 **?:** Mark, there you are!

 _The Eds walk up to Mark & Anakin._

 **Double D:** We've been looking all over for you!

 **Eddy:** Yeah, where were you; I've got this great plan you need to hear!

 **Mark:** Later guys, I've got a bad feeling about that Baby guy; we need to be on our guard.

 **Eddy:** But Wiz said that he couldn't possess people, right?

 **Mark:** Yes, but remember: Tirek still had his magic-eating abilities, so who's to say that Baby is any different? I need to talk to the Announcer. You guys need to warn Steven's team.

 _However, in the shadows…_

 _Unbeknownst to the heroes, a figure watches the two fighters._

 **?:** _(Don't you screw this up, Baby; we've already lost Tirek, and with Chrysalis going rouge, you're our backup plan. Don't you dare screw this up!)_

 _Back to the battle…_

 _Baby fires a razor-sharp Ki Blast at Steven, who blocks it with his shield. He then throws the shield at Baby, who easily backhands it away._

 **Baby:** So, a solid defensive strategy, eh? Well then, let's get up close & personal, shall we? _(The closer I am, the easier it will be to create an opening.)_

 _Baby rushes Steven as the half-Gem surrounds himself in a pink bubble._

 _Meanwhile, in the sidelines…_

 _Anakin & the Eds arrive to where the other members of Steven's team are. One of the fighters, Amethyst, sees them coming._

 **Amethyst:** Oh hey, you're those kids from that Team Crusader, and the guy that beat that black knight, right?

 **Eddy:** That's CHRONICLE! It's not hard to remember!

 **Double D:** Focus Eddy! We need your help; we think Steven might be in danger!

 **Pearl:** Danger!? What danger?!

 **Anakin:** We think Baby can still possess people! He might be trying to possess Steven!

 _With Mark…_

 **Announcer:** I know your worried Mark, so am I, but I made sure Baby lost that ability. When Color God White blocked his power, I made a gash in my arm right in front of him, and he tried to possess me. He couldn't.

 **Mark:** Or didn't. You need to stop this fight before it's too late!

 **Announcer:** Even if he has lost that power, he won't get far; I've planned for scenarios like this.

 _Back in the fight…_

 _Baby tries to punch his way through the bubble shield, to no avail. Suddenly, Steven "pops" the bubble sending Baby back. The half-Gem then summons another shield and throws it at Baby, who only stands there, smirking._

 **Baby:** _(Now is the time.)_

 _Baby once again knocks the shield away, then moves so fast that an Afterimage is left behind. Steven keeps looking at the image, not noticing Baby appearing behind him. From the sideline, Garnet calls out._

 **Garnet:** Steven, behind you!

 _Steven whips around, only to get a Ki Blast to the face. Steven stumbles back, the attack leaving a small cut on his face. Baby smiles evilly._

 **Baby:** YOU'RE MINE!

 _Baby's body liquefies and launches towards the cut. It enters the cut, causing Steven to scream in pain._

 **Announcer: NO!**

 **Crystal Gems: STEVEN!**

 _Steven screams for five seconds, then grows silent. Mark runs onto the arena and kneels next to Steven._

 **Mark:** Steven, are you okay?

 _The voice that responds…is not Steven._

 **Baby Steven:** _ **Steven isn't here anymore. It's just me.**_

 _Baby Steven slams a fist into Mark's face, sending the young man sprawling. The possessed boy then rises into the air, laughing maniacally._

 **Baby Steven:** _ **Steven Universe is no more! There is only…BABY STEVEN!**_

 _He looks down towards the rest of Steven's team._

 **Baby Steven:** _ **Don't bother calling out to him; he won't hear you. But you really shouldn't be worried; after all, I've saved him from seeing what I'm about to do to YOU. Soon, you'll be like him; mere tools, puppets under my control. And with all of these warriors under my control, I'll be able to take revenge on the Saiyans and restore the Tuffle race to its former glory!**_

 _Just then, Baby Steven is punched in the back of the head by Eddy._

 **Eddy:** You know, you talk too much.

 _Eddy is joined by the rest of Team Chronicle, along with Goku & Vegeta._

 **Goku:** Hold on, take revenge on us? Why? We've never even met you!

 **Baby Steven:** _ **WHY?! Your kind exterminated the entire Tuffle race! I was created to avenge them by wiping your race out of existence. I managed to make Earth into a new home world; a second glorious Planet Plant! But then you ruined everything! I died, but my hatred lived on in Hell, waiting for the time to take revenge! But enough talk, Son Goku! Let's see what this body can REALLY do!**_

 **BOSS BATTLE: Furious Fusion of Evil**

 **BABY STEVEN**

 **BEGIN!**

 _Baby Steven creates a shield with spikes surrounding the circumference. He tries to slash the heroes, but they dodge the attack._

 **Mark:** Be careful! If he cuts any of us even once, we'll be in danger of being possessed!

 **Double D:** Focus on long-range attacks! It's our best bet!

 _Meanwhile, some of the fighters fly up to join the battle, while the Crystal Gems watch in horror & anger._

 **Amethyst: That BASTARD!** When I get my hands on him, I'll rip him apart!

 **Pearl:** Steven…

 **Anakin:** It'll be okay, I'm sure Steven's still in there, fighting back.

 _Meanwhile, inwards…_

 _Anakin is correct: Steven stands in his own consciousness, watching the events unfold._

 **Steven:** _Stop! Don't hurt anyone!_

 _A giant visage of Baby appears in the sky, looking down on Steven._

 **Baby:** _ **Silence, you brat! This is my moment! You're nothing more than a puppet now, answering only to my will!**_

 **Steven:** _No! I won't let you do this! Get out of my body!_

 **Baby:** _ **Stop? HAHAHA! Don't make me laugh, Gem! This is who you really are! Can't you remember?**_

 _Scenes flash in front of Steven: Jasper being corrupted, him poofing fellow Crystal Gem Bismuth, him stranding Ruby Gem Eyeball in space._

 **Baby:** _ **Can't you see boy? This is who you're meant to be! A monster, just like me! You preach about saving everyone, yet you can't escape the fact that you're part of a race of monsters; an entire species of killers! You're no different from any of the monsters your "friends" have defeated! None of them are!**_

 **Steven:** _That's not true…I…I'm not a monster! I'm not like you!_

 **Baby:** _ **Deny it all you want, but you know it's true! You can't deny your true self! You should really be thanking me; I've allowed your real self to be shown!**_

 _Just then, a static comes over the area, and a voice starts talking!_

 **?:** Baby, come in! Baby, do you copy? What do you think you're doing?! You're going to be disqualified, you jackass! Get out of the kid and get out of there, NOW!

 **Baby:** _ **Just shut up! I'm too close to victory now! This boy is what I need!**_

 **?:** You God-damned idiot! If he finds out about the plan, he'll ruin everything!

 **Steven:** _Plan? What plan? Who is this?_

 **?:** …He just heard me, didn't he? Baby, just kill the kid & be done with it!

 **Baby:** _ **NO! You can't stop me now, human. Not you, not those foolish Gems, and certainly not Flux!**_

 **Steven:** _Flux?_

 **?:** *sigh* Fine. You've left me no choice.

 _Back on the outside…_

 _Mark, in his Angel Form, is engaging Baby Steven._

 **Mark:** _Come on Steven, I know you're in there. It's your body; kick that slime out!_

 **Baby Steven:** _ **I've already told you, fool; he can't hear you! Now, it's time to –**_

 _Baby Steven is cut off when his body is rocked by electricity, causing him to real back in pain._

 **Baby Steven:** _ **What? Wh-What's happening?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!**_

 **Mark:** _What? That wasn't me. Who are you talking to?_

 _Inside the mind…_

 **?:** Our employer didn't tell you? He outfitted every single one of us with electrical implants designed to keep us in line; he trusted me enough to give me the activator. At the highest setting, the current is lethal. Sorry about this kid, but I've got a job to do.

 **Steven:** _No…Baby's right. I've done things I'm not proud of, and I hate it…but I won't let anyone tell me that my loved ones are monsters! Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis, Peridot…they all care about the Earth! They'd do anything to protect it, and the life on Earth! They aren't monsters, and neither am I. I'M A CRYSTAL GEM!_

 _Steven summons a shield that grows to enormous size, dwarfing Baby's visage._

 **Baby:** _ **What…what is THAT?!**_

 _Steven throws the shield at Baby's face, slicing it in two, just as another electric current rocks the fusion. This proves to be too much for the Tuffle, who fades away._

 _Back outside…_

 _The fighters surround Baby Steven, who still stands defiant. However, he starts to glow, and the fusion separates, blasting Baby & Steven apart. The two fall to the ground, barely conscious. The rest of the Crystal Gems race over to Steven._

 **Lapis:** Steven, are you okay?!

 **Steven:** I'm…okay.

 _Mark walks over to the group._

 **Mark:** Are you okay? Must have been a heck of an experience. Listen; if he said anything, don't listen to him; his name is related to his attitude.

 **Steven:** Right.

 **Baby:** You…

 _Baby gets up, his face twisted in pain & fury._

 **Baby:** You think you've won?! I'm still here! I'm still stronger than any of you! You think some mere ROCKS can defeat me?! You'll all be my tools, my puppets! I am Baby, savior of the Tuffle race, and I will not be beaten by –

 _Baby is cut off by a blur that slams him in the back, sending him flying across the stadium, his flight ending when he slams into the stadium limits. He slides to the ground unconscious. The attacker is a man with scaly skin, wings, and a tail._

 **Announcer:** Thanks Drake! I owe you big time! Could you escort Baby to the transporter please? If he starts waking up, just bonk him on the head.

 **Scarlet Fist:** _(Drake, master of the Dragon Style of Color Fighting. What's he doing here? From what I've heard, he's not the kind of person to take time in something like this.)_

 **Announcer:** Err…I've got nothing to say about that except… Steven wins by default!

 **WINNER: Steven Universe**

 **Announcer:** Well, that's it everyone! Round 1 is over! Round 2 will start up at 8 AM tomorrow, so don't miss it! Until then, this is the UFT…signing off for now!

 _As the crowds disperse, the announcer makes his way towards the group surrounding Steven._

 **Announcer:** Steven, I'm really sorry for having to put you through that. I was certain that we took his possession ability away; I even tested it myself! If I had known he still had that power, I would've never let him compete!

 **Mark:** Hey, it's not your fault; someone gave him his power back, maybe Tirek as well. They may be trying to take the Super Dragon Balls for themselves.

 **Steven:** Actually…I think I may know who. While I was in that mind world, a third voice started talking, and Baby mentioned a Flux.

 **Announcer:** Flux?! Did he say a first name?

 **Mark:** How do you know it's a last name?

 **Announcer:** Because it's MY last name! My real name is Barry Flux, of the 10th Flux Family, from the Standard Universe.

 **Mark:** 10th family? How many are there?

 **Barry:** 25\. We all share one father; he has what's known as the Malic Waste. He doesn't have long before he kicks the bucket.

 **Steven:** Oh…I'm sorry that must be hard for you.

 **Barry:** Not really; he made 25 families just so he could have a worthy successor. I'm not sure about how the others feel, but in my opinion, he's a jackass; he cares more about his legacy than his own kids. Well, I don't even want the inheritance; let the others fight to the death over it. But anyway, this sounds like the oldest son, Amadeus. I'm gonna give that jerk a piece of my mind!

 _Barry storms off, muttering to himself._

 **Mark:** Wow, and I thought Mom was selfish. Anyway, we'll need to keep our eyes open; who knows who's working for this Flux guy?

 _Meanwhile, in the shadows…_

 _Two figures stand out of sight. One wears futuristic armor, the other a humanoid with insect-like features._

 **?:** Damn it, I TOLD him to stop! I TOLD him not to screw up! Now the officials know about the operation! I swear Cell, it's like you're the only one I can count on to NOT screw things up.

 **Cell:** Oh, don't worry Boba; I can wait to fight Gohan again; for now, we need to call our employer. On the bright side, the announcer believes that Amadeus is the culprit; this can work to our advantage.

 **Boba:** True. Tell the others to meet at the designated spot tonight; we're going to need a new plan.


	8. Aftermath: The Mastermind

**Aftermath**

 **OP: Dragon Ball Heroes Galactic Mission Main Theme**

 _That night…_

 _In Team Chronicle's room, the team gathers around Mark._

 **Mark:** Alright, we did good today. Moltar, Bardock, Mom and I are still in the running. For the rest of us, you put up a great fight.

 **Eddy:** Yeah, great. So anyway, what do you think about my plan?

 **Mark:** Well, it may depend on what the other teams are wishing for. If we want to convince them to bring Galen back for us, we need to make a heck of an argument. As for what I think…asking Goku would be okay, but I'm not comfortable asking others to give up their wishes for us. You can ask them, but don't press it. Other than that…I guess we're good.

 _Mark gets up and starts to leave._

 **Panty:** Hey, where're you going?

 **Mark:** I'm meeting Anakin out in the arena. I promised him I'd give him some training in Ki. I'll be back later.

 _Mark leaves. On the way to the arena, he passes Barry's room and hears shouting._

 **Barry:** What do you mean, he's escaped?! Do you even know what he could do if he got his hands on the Super Dragon Balls? You tell Nancy - and use these **EXACT WORDS** \- that if she doesn't find Amadeus before I do, then she's going to be down one son!

 _Mark's eyes widen at this. He then slowly knocks on the door. At first nothing happens; then, Barry opens the door, looking tired._

 **Barry:** Oh, Mark! Uh, hey, did you –

 **Mark:** Yes, I did. Barry…look, I don't really know much about this Amadeus guy, so I can't say for sure if he's the kind of guy worth sparing if it ever came to that but…would you really… well, you know.

 **Barry:** In a heartbeat. He's caused nothing but trouble for the entire multiverse, same as our father. Reality would be better off without him.

 **Mark:** But…he's still family, isn't he?

 **Barry:** With all due respect, Cretaceous lost the right to be my father the day he abandoned the three of us.

 **Mark:** Oh, you have a sibling?

 **Barry:** …Had.

 **Mark:** …Oh. Alright, I'm just going to head outside. I promised Anakin I'd show him how to use Ki.

 **Barry:** Okay then. See you tomorrow!

 _Barry heads back inside his room while Mark looks away, lost in thought._

 **Mark:** _(Barry…What kind of person would want to kill their own parent?_

… _Oh, I guess I would.)_

 _Out in the courtyard, Mark sees Anakin standing in the arena, alongside two other competitors: Gohan and Applejack._

 **Mark:** Hey Anakin!

 _Mark walks into the arena to meet up with the Chosen One._

 **Mark:** Glad you made it. And you're Gohan and Applejack, right? You did great today!

 **Gohan:** Thanks. I was just talking to Applejack here about that…Chrysalis, was it?

 **Applejack:** That's right. Ah was wondering how that Krillin guy was able to make friends with her. Now don't get the wrong idea, Ah'm happy fer her, but we offered the same thing and she flat-out refused! How in tarnation did he do it?

 **Mark:** Well, Krillin did mention having common ground, maybe she sees a little of herself in him.

 **Gohan:** Maybe. Anyway, Anakin here mentioned that you were training him to use Ki. You don't mind if I help, do you? It'd be nice to actually be the teacher for once.

 **Anakin:** Wait…you want to help me potentially win the tournament?

 **Gohan:** Hey, I don't have anything to wish for, same as my dad. Besides, your friends in Team Chronicle gave me the low down about Galen. I'll definitely help you bring him back!

 **Applejack:** Count me in to, partner! It ain't right for a guy like that to kick the bucket so young!

 **Mark:** Wow, thanks guys! So, let's get started with –

 **Anakin:** Wait, hold on. I'm sensing a huge disturbance in the Force.

 **Mark:** Really? Where?

 **Anakin:** Hmm…this way!

 _Anakin leads the others towards a dark corner, out of sight of the arena. There they see some of the competitors, including Raynare, Frieza, Cell, Boba, Saber Alter, and Sombra standing around a holographic projection._

 **Anakin:** _Darth Maul and…Boba Fett? (Keep forgetting he grew up.) What are those two doing with the other villains?_

 **Boba:** Doctor, we've run into some complications. Tirek and Baby went rogue and were disqualified. We've also lost Chrysalis. That bald midget from the Dragon Ball team managed to convince her to switch sides.

 **Cell:** We need to do something quick. If she reveals the plan to the heroes –

 **Dr. Techno:** The heroes will be of no concern to me, Cell. I only plan to send a message to other enemies of the Ultra Hero Force. Once I've got their attention, stealing the Super Dragon Balls will be only a secondary goal.

 **Sombra:** What do you mean "secondary?" With those, you could wish for the entire multiverse to bow before you!

 **Dr. Techno:** And put myself in the open? No, if I am to destroy the Ultra Hero Force, I must approach them with caution. We cannot defeat them in a straight fight. Beings more powerful than us have failed. However, they've never had the time to prepare like I have.

 **Jasper:** Grr…enough with the games, human! What's this grand plan of yours anyway?

 **Dr. Techno:** …It seems as though you don't trust me Jasper, even after I cured you of your corruption. Very well, far be it from me to keep you in the dark. This " **Team Chronicle** ", led by the Holy Warrior, Mark the Saint, is one of the 15 groups that make up the Azran Prophecy. The others are as follows:

 _ **The Dimensional Heroes**_ _, led by_ _Jexi the Hunter, the Colorful Hunter._

 _ **The Shining Hope Squad**_ _, led by_ _Hope the Victor, the Ultimate Hope._

 _ **The Brave Adventures**_ _, led by_ _David Ishihara, the Demon Slayer._

 _ **Spirit Force**_ _, led by_ _Ace Neptune, the Spirit of Bonds._

 _ **Spectra Force**_ _, led by_ _Spectra Phantom, the Lightning of Redemption._

 _ **The Neo-Dimensional Heroes**_ _, led by_ _Zexi, the Prodigy._

 _ **The Freedom Seekers**_ _, led_ _Skyler, the Free Sky._

 _ **The Wanderers**_ _, led by_ _Volt Luster, the One with No Home._

 _ **The Shadow Strike Force**_ _, led by_ _Ty Takahashi, the Dark Yakuza._

 _ **Team Revival**_ _, led by_ _Conner Trav, the Resurrected._

 _ **The Phantom Thieves**_ _, led by_ _Jack Ginova, the Power Thief._

 _ **Umnei Force**_ _, led by_ _Richard, the Prophet of the Creator._

 _ **Mythos Hearts**_ _, led by_ _Theo, the Key to the Celestial Gate._

 _And finally,_ _ **The Dragon's Fang**_ _, led by_ _Drake, the Dragon Child._

According to my records, the prophesy will be fulfilled in only a short while. Then, once all the pieces are in place and we have the advantage, we shall make our move.

 **Frieza:** And what exactly is our move?

 **Dr. Techno:** The answer is simple. What is the best way to deal with 15 hero groups?

 _Just then, several other screens pop up around Techno, displaying various faces._

 **Dr. Techno:** 15 villain groups. Everyone, I give you The League of Destruction!

 **Boba:** Hmm…I see. I take it we're part of this team-up?

 **Dr. Techno:** Indeed you are. You will be responsible for countering Team Chronicle, a "Team Crusher", if you will. The other 14 teams will be made up of the enemies of their respective counterparts: Amadeus Flux, Despair, Color God Black, and the like.

 **Darth Maul:** What makes you think that any of them will be willing to take orders from you? And you only have 5 groups here.

 **Dr. Techno:** Oh, I assure you, they will follow me…willingly or not. As for your second point, I must admit my plans are not yet fully completed. I must find the perfect combinations of villains for each of the teams. For now, stick to the mission and make sure none of you get out of line. Contact me again when the next round ends. For now, I have business to attend to. Dr. Techno…out.

 **Gohan:** _Did you hear that?!_

 **Anakin:** _15 hero groups? Azran Prophecy? First time I'm hearing this._

 **Applejack:** _We ain't got no time to chew the fat on this! We need to get these varmints!_

 **Mark:** _Oh yeah, the four of us against all of them. GREAT plan…for a beatdown. Come on, let's go back to our rooms. We can talk to Barry in the morning._


	9. Finale: Exit UFTEnter DHU!

**Exit UFT…Enter DHU!**

 **Attention!**

 _Due to the events of Dimensional Heroes: Ultimate, the UFT story is coming to an end. Sorry about this, but things didn't go the way I had planned. Here's the final chapter before DHU._

* * *

 _The next morning, Mark wakes up to see the other members all preparing for the next round._

"Hey guys," _Mark says wearily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes._ "You all ready for the next round?"

"You bet!" _Eddy exclaims._ "I'm also ready to continue on with my plan!"

"You better not fall back on that plan, Eddy." _Bardock says._ "It sounds like you don't have faith we can win."

"Hey, it's not like that, of course I do. I'm just…covering our bases."

"Lay off him, Bardock." _Moltar says_. "Any plan that guarantees Galen's resurrection is a good plan in my book."

"I admire your loyalty, Moltar, but Bardock has a point," _Mark points out, getting out of bed._ "Even if we can convince everyone else to bring Galen back, we still need to do our best. Besides…I'm pumped to fight Goku again."

"Well then, what the hell are we waiting for?" _Panty says, adding to the conversation._ "Let's get out there and kick some ass!"

"Mom, language," _Mark says in a scolding tone._ "…But I agree, let's prove to these others how strong we are!"

 _Even as Mark exclaims this to his team, his thoughts drift back to the gathering last night._

" _But first…I need to tell Barry about this Techno guy."_

* * *

 _A half-hour later, Team Chronicle leaves their room…only to find the other teams gathered in the lobby, looking depressed. Some are crying; others attempt to comfort them. In the corner, Vegeta has a completely calm Barry by his shirt and is yelling in his face, his prideful eyes filled with tears._

" **YOU BASTARD!** " _yells the prince._ " **If it weren't for you, I COULD HAVE SAVED THEM!** "

"If it weren't for me, you'd be dead too," _Barry calmly says, completely different from last night._ "I swear, I didn't know this would happen. You know yelling at me won't solve anything."

"Vegeta, calm down," _Gohan says, walking over._ "I know you're upset, but this isn't going to get Bulma and Trunks back."

" **STAY OUT OF THIS, GOHAN!"** _Vegeta snaps back._ "He has the Super Dragon Balls, right? Let's force him to use them to bring them back!"

"There are no Super Dragon Balls anymore," _Barry says grimly._ "That… _thing_ was able to destroy them before I could get the Inertia Fields up. That damn thing knew right where to hit us."

"Hey, what's going on?" _Eddy asks, allowing the other to notice Team Chronicle's arrival._

"Oh, hey guys," _Barry says._ "I'm afraid…something's happened. Here, watch this."

 _Barry drops from Vegeta's grip and hands Mark a pad with a video. All of the team members gather around to watch it. In the video, a newscaster reports as a news feed shows streams of light destroying multiple locations._

"… _As you can see, these beams of light have completely destroyed multiple worlds, leaving nothing. Experts have said that at least 60% of the Multiverse has been wiped out. From our latest reports, only a few worlds, including the Cross-Worlds' of each universe, remain as the few survivors of the attack arrive to each refugee world. The source of the beams has yet to be identified, but reports suggest that several groups, including the Ultra Hero Force, have been seen heading to an anomaly that experts have dubbed "the World of Light." Our top reporter is on his way there now to bring the few survivors in Cross-World some hope. Please, give them your support in this dark time. In related news, the Dark Kingdom's Alabastard has –"_

 _Mark pauses the feed, his expression of horror shared by his fellow team members._

"You mean…" _Mark says looking up, his eyes wide open._ "T-This happened while we were sleeping!?"

"Yes," _Barry replies, his eyes looking to the floor._ "That beam even struck here and destroyed the Super Dragon Balls before I got the defenses up. Needless to say, the tournament's been cancelled. The Dragon's Fang all left to go to the World of Light. The Color God's left to try and reduce the damage…but whatever caused this is even more powerful than them. Wiz and Boomstick are taking care of keeping the refuges in our Cross-World calm…Jesus Christ, how did I miss this?"

"O-Our home…" _Steven mumbles, tears flowing down his face._ "Lion…dad…they're both gone."

"…Sakura…" _Shirou says, looking equally depressed._

"I can't believe it," _Goku adds, looking shocked._ "Even Beerus and Whis are gone! If something was powerful enough to kill them…I can't believe I'm saying this, but…there's no way I can fight that thing by myself!"

"And you won't have to," _Barry jumps in, causing everyone to turn and look at him._ "I was planning to tell you all this later, but…now's a good a time as any. There's this prophesy…a prophesy about 15 groups that would come together to save the Multiverse from a great evil. And leading them, 15 heroes who have the potential to surpass everything under Heaven…even the Color Gods."

" _The Azran Prophesy?"_ Mark wonders, as Barry continues to talk.

"After the whole demon attack back in the first tournament, and seeing Mark get that "Angel Form"…it led me to wonder if maybe he was one of those heroes. So, I did some digging and found an old Azran scroll that had all the names of the "Heroes of Light", as they called it. That list…had all your names on it."

"Are you saying," _Dooku cuts it,_ "That we are among those who will fight whatever caused this?"

"That's right. That's why I started this tournament in the first place; to get you all together. I know you all just met, but you need to work together help Jexi and the others save the Multiverse! Are you up to it?"

 _For a moment, no one says anything. Then, Anakin steps forward._

"I…I want to help," _he says, his fists clenched._ "Galen gave his life to save the galaxy…I won't let his death be in vain!"

 _One by one, other heroes join him._

 **Goku:** Count me in! I wanna get a shot at whatever did this!

 **Issei:** Get in line, Goku! That monster killed my friends. Rossweisse…Ravel…I shall avenge your beautiful breasts!

 **Mark:** _(Stupid pervert.)_ I'll go too. It's my destiny, right?

 **Shirou:** Forget the Grail! I'll help as well!

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Let me help too. I'll support you as best as I can. _(Sunset…Starlight…I'm on my way! Just hold on!)_

 **Frisk:** I'll help too. I won't fight, but I'll do my best!

 **Steven:** If there's even a chance we can get our worlds' back, I want in!

 _Soon, all of the heroes stand together._

"Great," _Barry says, smiling._ "Now, there's only a few heroes left to recruit…"

"The heroes are here!" _a familiar voice says. The group turns and sees…_

" **TEAM GO-GO!** " _Team Chronicle exclaims, their faces lighting up with joy. Indeed, Captain Parkour, Alkaline, Emo, Sir Saiyan, Stoplight Eye, Zombie Skater, and even Stocking have arrived and stand in the doorway._

"That's right!" _exclaims the captain in his usual heroic way._ "We, Team Go-Go, are ready to help return peace to all! Now, with allies old and new, it is time to take our place in destiny!"

 _Everyone besides Team Chronicle sweat drops._

"Is he always this stupid?" _asks Rin._

"Don't worry," _Scarlet Fist says, turning back to her._ "You get used to it."

"Right," _Barry says, taking control of the situation._ "There's a ship in the arena you guys can take. Head to these coordinates; it's where the other 14 groups are. Meanwhile, I'm going back to Cross-World; I need to get in touch with the other Cross-Worlds', try and organize these refugees. Here, take this!"

 _Barry hands Mark an earbud-like device._

"It's a communicator. This should allow us to stay in touch while you're in the World of Light. The few reports about that place say it's full of spirits; try and get a few and see if you can get some back to me; it should help me find out what's causing this."

"Barry," _Mark says in a worried tone._ "Am I really supposed to lead all these people? That sounds like…well, impossible. I can't do it alone."

 _Barry stops for a minute, then takes Mark's necklace and holds it up for the boy to see._

"But you're not alone, aren't you?" _Barry asks, allowing the question to sink in. He then leaves the room. Mark then takes a deep breath and faces the group._

"Alright everyone," _he begins._ "For those of you who don't know, my name is Mark Anarchy. I'm 18 years old, I'm a firm Christian, and apparently, I'm destined to save the Multiverse. If any of you have a problem with what I say, let me know. If you think your plan is better than my plan, then share it. If you think you'd make a better leader, then by all means, the job is yours. But before all that…can you help me? I know I don't have the right to ask you, but will you follow me…follow God? Just this one time?"

 _The others say nothing for a moment; then they all nod. And thus, Team Chronicle is truly born!_

"Alright, let's go." _(Lord, please…help me…no, help_ us… _save your creation.)_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN DIMENSIONAL HEROES: ULTIMATE**


End file.
